


Do not summon Aleister Black

by Multifaceted Scorpio (Chaudalyn)



Category: Aleister Black | Tommy End - Fandom, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Blood Magic, Body Worship, F/M, Human Sacrifice, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short Story, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaudalyn/pseuds/Multifaceted%20Scorpio
Summary: A young woman overhears her so-called ‘Coven’ talk about their newest fascination, Aleister Black. It was fun deciphering his matches and battle vests. They’ve written a large tome. It sits on its own podium in the sitting room. But little did she know, that a circle was cast, and she’s the bait.Aleister Black/Magical!Reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to improve my writing. So I rewrote this story. I learned a lot about myself. I hope you'll enjoy.

 

 

 

For as long as you could remember, you were able to manipulate the energy around you. You sacrificed your childhood to honed and master your abilities. Your father, a ‘satanist mom converted with her devout Christian vagina,’ was completely supportive and got you the help you needed. Your mother was lethargic. You would do your best to deal with it, and your sisters’ envy;  they would participate in Wiccan and Pagan school clubs and have you banned. 

 

Now in college, the petty middle school group and developed into the town’s famous Wiccan Coven. They were self-proclaimed Earth witches that only wanted to respect nature and restore balance where their neighbors greedily consume. They run the local cafe and have managed to successfully compete with Starbucks. Of course, you work at the cafe too. Your job was being a manager. You literally ran the business with the check of a minimum wage waitress.  Maybe you should have listened to your Admissions Counselor and transfer to UC Berkeley.

 

Despite the local community colleges, your town is small, it’s a suburb. Word can still get around fast by mouth, and everyone gets alerts on their phone the instant drama goes down. So, it’s hard to make anything deeper than a superficial connection. Orgasms aren’t.. well orgasms; especially when your dick appointment wanted to do a ‘goth chic’ before he proposes to Muffy Wimbledon, the heir to the As Seen On TV throne. One night stands and social media are not enough. You long for someone that looks at you and sees the woman. Not the Barista. Not the monster. 

 

* * *

 

 

Tonight, you were preparing to travel out to the coven house. You needed to pray for guidance and ask for a push in the right direction. It’s Saturday Night, so the house should be empty. The Coven is filled with hardcore party girls. Your sisters had a different idea. 

 

When you arrived, there was a strong aura surrounding the house. It looks to be a festival ritual. Strange, the summer solstice has passed. The house should be quiet.  Why have they left you out again? Their magic doesn’t work unless you’re there, as their battery.   _Why are they chanting my name?_

 

“We call upon the darkness, accept this offering and grant us your boon.”

 

When you walked onto the [ disconnected deck](http://www.mysteeldeck.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/DSCN4085-300x225.jpg) ,  there were 11 girls standing in a circle completely nude. There were sigils covering their bodies, each representing a wish that particular girl desired. The glow was unnatural and felt cold.  You looked at the wood floor and noticed your necklace that Dad gave you when you were 7, it would absorb your excess power. Next to it, a pair of your favorite underwear, stained from your last menses, that had come up missing. 

 

A hand reached out and gripped your arm tightly. The glow and the chanting brought a feverish lull to your senses. When your thought was clearer, you realized that you were standing in the center. Everyone had an arm outstretched to you, and they had placed a cloth on top of your head. You realized then what was going on.

 

“You can’t summon another person! Especially one in the same plane of existence. This will end badly.”

 

“Do not worry sister. Will rid you of your burden, and it will become our blessing.”

 

“Priestess please, don’t do this.”

 

“You were groomed for too long. Investments must come to fruition. You’ll sate his hunger. Farewell.”

 

“You’re fucking crazy. This is not what I signed up for.” You tried to leave but a large crack of thunder boomed above our heads, striking the diving rod set up for the ritual. A gritty thwang was heard and everyone fell silent.  A fog began to roll in and this heavy aura blanketed everything. It was cold and hot at once. Your coven managed to flee, chickening out as the cowards they are. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleister Black appeared sitting in the middle of an inverted triangle, surrounded by a circle. You began to tremble as blue eyes scanned the surroundings. You began to look frantically to remove yourself from the caste circle, only to realize the circle was around the entire deck. When you looked back he was nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Change

 

 

** Aleister **

 

 

I had received a text from Ember, stating that something was ‘off,’  she felt ‘off.’

 

I inquired for more, but she couldn’t put the feeling to words. Just, ‘I sense you’ll find what you’ve been looking for.’ Of course, that could mean anything and nothing.   _What am I looking for?_

 

_I seek to still that erratic uncertainty. I seek solitude. I seek for my obstacles to fade.. to black._

 

Then I went on about my business. After an hour, I started turning off the lights in the home. The light was bothering me and I didn’t think anything of it. Then, the light brightened and form a wall. It prevented escape. Ten minutes later the brightness increased drastically.  _This is a summoning. Who would desire to call me, that didn’t have my phone number? They will regret this._

 

I sat in the middle of my light cage and channeled my energy into a sharp, fine point. I managed to pierce the barrier easily but was sucked into some vastness.  It felt like hours had passed within the few seconds that did. I need rest, to return, but the scent of pine and moss suggested it would take a while. 

 

* * *

 

The barrier dismissed in the form of a fog and when it was thin enough, I took in my surroundings.  _Acres of manicured lawn edged by a thick forest. Candles are lit everywhere and there’s a scent of fear, and awe, in the air._

 

There’s a woman. The ether that flowed within her was like an open book.  She was like charcoal, the corrupt energy stood out against the surrounding aura. Possibly a conduit of a higher power. I looked around the ground, signs of more were apparent, the offering suggests a honey trap.  _A contract is requested._

 

By the time the woman’s focus was returned to me, I had walked up behind her, inspecting the Chinese characters tattooed on her back. 

 

 

“Sir Black, I apologize for the intrusion of your time. My coven made a mistake in summoning you. It was disrespectful.” _So there were more?_  Why would they abandon their sister?

 

Her scent called to me, the blood, it activated something I left dormant a long time ago.  My nose just barely grazed the back of her ear.  _Inhale, Exhale._

 

“Who are you?”

 

“A humble woman who casts spells on herself.”  Her aura roared to life, demanding the attention of all who could see. There was nowhere I could look without the filtered hazed surrounding me. I touched the characters gingerly. I tried tracing the strokes. After a mistake in stroke order, the phrase roared and spat something painful. There was something refreshing about pain. A quick reminder of morality. 

 

_ 证明你的价值 _

 

_Prove Your Worth._ It’s a spell that Chinese Court Wizards would place on noble women who were to marry. The Chi of the suitor had to be strong enough to overpower the lock. It’s not commonplace and fell out of practice when ‘consent’ came into practice. In the modern era, some humans thought it was fashionable to create spells in different languages so that the victim could do nothing to reverse it. 

 

But this was odd. No one would, or should self-inflict such cathartic restraint. I wonder if she’s been touched before?

 

“You continue to bind the darkness within you. No wonder you shivering. You’re calling out to me.”

 

“I-”

 

“Enough, we have business.”

 

“I was not the one that summoned you.”

 

“I see no one else.” She took in her surroundings, frantically searching. The seal on her back thrummed with ancient magic. If something is not done soon, I fear she will die in an implosion of her own power. 

 

I placed my hand across her soft stomach and pressed lightly. There a soft gasp, followed by a chirp. She warmed under my touch and there was a spice in the air. 

 

“What are your terms?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I placed my hand across her soft stomach and pressed lightly. There a soft gasp, followed by a chirp. She warmed under my touch and there was a spice in the air. 
> 
> “What are your terms?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the rewrite is complete! Thank you for your hits and your kudos.

**Reader**

 

On Aleister’s symbol sat a man. His eyes were closed and all you can feel is the terror of what was going to happen to you. You remembered every moment someone was cruel to you, searching frantically for the karmic trigger that led to becoming a sexual sacrifice. As he began to rise, you looked around for anything that could be used for protection. There was nothing placed outside in case of an emergency. You looked back to him and noticed he was missing. You’re forgetting everything you’ve learned about protection. 

 

“Sir Black, I apologize for the intrusion of your time. My coven made a mistake in summoning you. It was disrespectful.” 

 

A moment had passed, then hairs stood on the back of your neck.

 

He whispered, “Who, are you?” The tone was curious, childlike. 

 

“A humble woman who casts spells on herself.”  He touched the small of your back, tracing your spine, and stopped between the shoulder blades. Your runes glowed brightly in an attempt to fend him off.

 

“You continue to bind the darkness within you. No wonder you shivering. You’re calling out to me.” Wow, 

 

“I-”

 

“Enough, we have business.”

 

“I was not the one that summoned you.”

 

“I see no one else.” 

 

_What?!_ you looked around and realized that everyone left. Even your own blood. You were frozen in place. The was a warmth in the pit of your stomach trying to neutralize the cold.

 

“What are your terms?” The fight left me. Aleister moved into your blurring field of vision. You felt intangible but contained. Like sand being poured into a glass of water and stirred. You will not leave this encounter the same, hopefully, you’ll live to tell the tale.

 

“I want a taste of your aura. When I am sated you’ll receive your boon.”

“I don’t want anything. I do not take shortcuts.” Shortcuts always lead to fatalistic consequences.

“What if I teach you the secret to controlling the darkness within you.” 

“What?”

 

“That’s what you want, correct? To be able to walk in the light without worrying about casting a large shadow? Find balance so that you can attract a suitable mate.”

 

“Well.. yes.”

 

“Then the agreement has been made.” He placed his hand on your chest, right over your heart. Your nerves began to thrum and you swayed. Your eyes glowed a warm peach and the same color mist flowed from your parted lips. 

 

Aleister then moved his hand up, tracing your neck and down the underside of your chin. He lifted it and pressed his lips to yours. Your cheeks flush and you tried to pant and control your breathing. The coldness was then replaced with fire. Everything burned. Beads of sweat appear on your bare arms and your sex became moist. You wonder if this is what the Salem people went through. 

 

 With a wave of his other hand, your knees buckled and he lowered you to the soft wood of the backyard’s deck. Your darling sisters had ensured the deck was prepped so any ‘gore’ could be washed away. 

You looked into his blackened eyes. You could see the swirl of your aura in them. Was he going to consume your flesh too?

Suddenly Aleister gripped your top and it turned to ash, carried off by the unnatural fog.  Your large cupped breast dipped down the sides of your chest, jiggling as you shivered from the cold. 

 

He knelt between your legs and grabbed your left breast with his right hand. He tested it’s weight, watching the areola shrink and nipple harden. He looked at you as he descended to the hardened bit, blowing softly on it. You bit your bottom lip and failed to stifle the moan that came when he swirled his tongue around the underside. He then kissed his way up to the nipple and giving it one hard suck. His left hand began massaging your inner thigh, feeling your wetness so far from your sex.

 

“Take them off.” He commanded between licks.

You had to struggle to get your arms working, but your leggings were pushed down to where his hand held you. Aleister moved that hand into your core (you’re not a panties person) and used his thumb to rub your clit in small tight circles. 

He sat up enough to reposition and remove your leggings completely. This time, he gave your neglected breast equal attention and pumping his digits in and out of you. 

Moments went by before you were near your climax. Aleister smirked and sped up his hand and tongue. Your cries greeted the rising sun. The pressure in your lower back disappears and all of your joints popped at once. You could breathe easy without the weight in your chest and back.

 

During the afterglow, your vision clears in time to see Aleister lick the best orgasm you’ve had off of his palms and fingertips. When you two lock gazes, he waves his cleaner hand and a book falls into your lap. It was the size of a small bible, the cover was made of a soft leather. His symbol marred the front.

“Become my priestess. Build my temple. Offer yourself completely to me. And you will always receive my boon. Blood is just the first step.”

 


End file.
